Star Wars: Legend of the Stars
by epic146
Summary: This is a revised version and much more clean cut. Straight from my Inkitt account. A boy named Salvatore lived a normal life on Tatooine. When he gets separated from his parents, the Force, and his mentors will guide him through the First Order's wrath. I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

So I woke up. As I looked around, all I could see was darkness. I flicked on the lights. I examined the surroundings and headed back to bed. My dream. My dreams are normally happy. Now, my most burning ambitions have filled my dreams. Becoming a Jedi. My family is a long line of Jedi. My grandfather, Ozzy, was a Jedi Grand Master. (That's higher than the regular Master). Ever since I left home from Naboo and moved to Tatooine, I have been thinking about him. His wife, Liliana, (my Grandma Liliana), she's a Jedi Master. As I drifted off, thinking about conquering evil, the light flicked on.

"Sal?" my father asked. "How are you still asleep? It's 11:00 AM." I slowly got up. As I focused my eyes, my dad was there.

"Sorry, Dad" I replied. I walked into the kitchen and my mother was playing music. It was music from the cantina down the street. It was irritating but catchy.

"How did you sleep, dear?" she asked.

"Just fine, mom."

I readied my pack, loaded it with snacks and a dagger, just in case. I kissed my mom and dad goodbye and set off to the Sarlacc pit. My cousin Sully was there. I slowly went around the dune and crept up behind him.

I "roared" and scared him. I laughed and teased my older cousin for being scared by me.

"Really, bro?" he said, angry.

"C'mon Sul, it was just a joke," I expressed.

We slowly headed to the edge of the Sarlacc pit. The Sarlacc was asleep and had been for the past 30 or 40 years after some Mandalorian shot it. We found some rocks and threw them at the dormant Sarlacc, however, some feeling of dread struck upon us, so we headed back to my house. As we walked on the dirt road, I noticed a green crystal stuck into the ground. I pulled it out of the ground and held it to the sun.

"Is that a lightsaber crystal?" he asked.

"I guess. Let's see my dad." I insisted.

We headed down the dirt road a little more and we got to our house. I stuck the key in the slot and opened the door. My mother was cooking cinnamon rolls. They smelled delicious. My dad was in his work room, repairing a lightsaber. He was repairing my brother Cole's funky lightsaber. He's a general in the Jedi Order. The lightsaber is weird alright. My dad claimed Cole got it from his friend's dad, who fought with the rebels during the Rise of Darth Vader, many years ago. We advanced into the work area.

"Hey, Uncle Ralph." muttered Sully.

"Hey Sully, how ya doing'," he continued using his electrodriver on the lightsaber. Sending sparks into the openings for the blade. He pressed the button and one long, yellow blade shot out. It also had a blaster built in. What a strange device. My dad tested it a little bit. He swung it around and hit all the blades against the dummy. Then, he fired a few shots at the dummy. He then packed it up and shipped it to the Jedi Council Office on Coruscant. I pulled out the mysterious green crystal and showed it to my dad.

"Hmm... interesting…" he observed. He held it to the light.

"This is a lightsaber crystal," He observed it from every angle. "Someday, Salvatore, this crystal will power _your_ lightsaber."

My face lit up, bright red with excitement. Sully went slack-jawed and stared at me. Could it be true? Will I finally get my hands on a genuine lightsaber? So many questions fluttered through my mind as my father choked back what he said, regretting saying anything in the first place. No doubt about it, I was getting my own lightsaber. It's just a shame every last Jedi was wiped off the face of our galaxy.


	2. Zena

p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;""Oh, I think I've said too much. Just go head to your bed." So, I headed to my room. The suns were making the planet very hot. Funny. em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; background-color: initial;"Suns/em. I saw the two suns begin to set. The sky was pink. All of a sudden, my transceiver went off. I received a message from my friend Zena. This is what it said:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;""Dear Salvatore,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"How are you doing? I hope you're doing swell. Life is just dandy over here on Coruscant. Yesterday, my parents took me to go see the Jedi Council Building. It was so amazing! We took a really cool elevator down to the second layer. There was this awesome street market. Gungans and other creatures were selling all sorts of food. I even saw some desert berries from Tatooine! I wish you were here! My parents are planning a shuttle ride to Tatooine for a visit! Maybe I'll get to see you! Yay! Anyway, I have to go to bed. See you soon!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Love,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Zena Jamesfield/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"18 Skyway Avenue/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"1/emem style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"st/emem style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" Layer, Coruscant"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I was so happy to receive a message from her. When I was around four or five years old, we'd always play in the sand. It was the best of times! But then, her family got moved to Coruscant. I took out the transceiver and started typing:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;""Dear Zena,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"How wonderful it is to talk to you again! All is well here on Tatooine. Even my cousin came over for a little. I can't wait till your visit. While we're talking to each other, can you send me your message ID? Then we'll be able to talk frequently. And we won't have to put our stinking addresses./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"All the best,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Salvatore DeSange/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"235 Tatooine Trail, House #2/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Southern District, Mos Eiseley, Tatooine"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I sent the message. I was so excited to finally talk to her. My transceiver beeped again. But it wasn't from Zena. It was from my older brother Cole. He sent a message:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Hey Salvatore/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Hey, Cole! How's training/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Training is just fine. We're having lots of fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Fun? I never affiliated fun with military boot camp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Hey, we get to slice things with lightsabers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Oh yeah! Did you get the lightsaber?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Yup! I see you found my old green crystal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Yeah, Dad said that I'll use it one day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Very nice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-I have to go. See you soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Yeah, hopefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I turned off my transceiver and tried to fall asleep. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about Zena. My older sister, Garnet, would always tease me about her. But I didn't mind. So as I started to slowly daze off into the sands of Tatooine, he heard a large thump./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I lumbered out of my bed, confused. I looked out the window. To my horror, I saw several Y-Wing fighter jets. There was an army of Stormtroopers and TIE Fighters as well. They were demolishing Mos Eisley in front of my eyes./p 


	3. The Escape

p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"The doors of the Y-Wing slowly lowered. Out came a tall man wearing a mask. He and a large group of Storm Troopers came out. "Search the town" he said, "Find the boy." A Storm Trooper with Silver Armor came to the side of this man. "Kylo Ren, should I search for him too?" she asked. "Yes Captain Phasma." He replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" "Search the village!" he yelled. And the troopers came storming into our village. They looted every single shop. They slowly started searching every house. As they approached our house, they busted the door down. "This is the First Order! Hands up!" the squadron yelled. They cuffed my mom and dad. "Where's the boy?" they asked. Muffled, my mom said "In his room..." They busted into my room. "Put your hands up!" they yelled. I put my hands up and said, "What do you want with me?" The Storm Trooper said, "Kylo Ren needs you…" As the Troopers stormed my family out of the house, they took me to the Y-Wing, and my parents to a different one. "Mom, Dad!" I yelled. But before they could hear me, the door shut. I was put into a holding chamber./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" "Salvatore DeSange" the man said. "You are of high stature with the First Order and the Empire." He said, eerily. "How?!" I yelled. "Your grandfather. Darth Oplieous." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" I winced at the thought of him. My terrible grandfather, who slaughtered anyone he met. "I have no desire to join you, Kylo" I snapped. "Oh that's too bad. Phasma! Take us to the Star Killer Base! Lock him up." As we arrived towards the ginormous planet, I almost cried. Our Y-Wing landed in the bay, and the troopers lugged me off. They slowly walked me to my cellar. As we passed the different cellars, different kinds of aliens and humans alike were in the cells. I could tell some of them were from Jakku, another desert planet. The cellar door opened and three troopers walked in. "Salvatore DeSange?" said the first one. "Yeah, that's me." I snapped. They walked me through a grand gallery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" Inside the gallery, was over a thousand lightsabers and blasters. "Don't touch anything. We are viable to kill you." I sort of shrunk back at that thought. We approached a very large room. Kylo Ren stood there with his men. "Time to show you the power of the First Order. Say goodbye to Geneosis." He aimed the gigantic ship towards Geneosis. A large red beam shout of the big base. And em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Kaboom/em. Geneosis was destroyed. "Oh my God…" I said. "You monster!" I screamed. "Take him to his cellar." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" The troopers took me to my cellar. "Have a nice day…" one of them said. They walked away laughing. I sat down on my bed. I realized that my transceiver was still in my pocket. I remembered that I was able to send messages to my Mom and Dad. I opened up our little group message and said:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Mom? Dad? Where are you/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Son, it's your father. We are in holding room 35 J./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-I'm in 98 C. I'll never make it to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Just go through the place. Use the Force. Remember what Kel Daar told you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"-Right. There's an air vent above me. Maybe if I just push it…../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" I pushed the air vent and it popped open. I climbed into it and I headed south to where The J Level holding rooms were./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" -Dad, I'm at level G, there's a turn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" -Since we're at 35, go left. Cells 1-50 are on the left wing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" -OK. I'm approaching J now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" -Alright, our vent will be open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I wiggled myself through the vents so much so that I was able to move. I found their cell and I dropped in. "Son!" they said. "Mom! Dad!" As we were celebrating, we heard three voices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" "I think they're in 35 J." said a male voice/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" "Yeah I heard them." Replied another male voice/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" "Let's go" said a female voice. "Stand back!" all three said. Three blades went through our door. A fiery yellow one, a bright pink one, and a green one. They cut a big circle in our cell door. As they got in, I saw it was my brother Cole, my sister Garnet and my old friend Kel Daar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;""Kel? Cole? Garnet?" What are you doing here?" I asked. "Saving your butts" said Garnet. "Let's go" said Kel. "Here" said Cole. "Take this lightsaber." He handed me a lightsaber with a shiny gold hilt. When I activated it, a shining cyan blade shot out. "Woah" I said. "Less em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"woah-ing/em and more going" said Kel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"We ran down the hallway and went to Landing Bay J. Cole got in his ship. He took me, mom and dad. Garnet and Kel rode together along with a red R2 unit named X2-75. "Let's get out of here." The Stormtroopers were shooting at us. "Cole, hit the hyper drive!" I said. And we went blasting into the stars, arriving in the Naboo System. We landed on Naboo and we were greeting by Master Levi Ackbell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" "Greetings, everyone." He said. We stepped into the palace of Naboo, and we were amazed by its beauty./p 


	4. Disturbance in Naboo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"As Levi greeted us at the Naboo Palace. Everyone gazed in glory at the luxurious palace. "This is Naboo Palace," he remarked. "It is very beautiful" admitted my mother. "Indeed it is, Mrs. DeSange," Levi replied. "It must have taken 13 years to build!" cried Cole. "15,"Levi answered back, with a smirk. "What is it made out of marble or granite?" asked Garnet. "It is a mixture of marble and granite. It's marbite," Levi bragged/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"We walked into the Grand Palace Room. "I see you all were hit by blaster shots. We'll get you fixed up." He walked us into a large room. It was called the Rehabilitation Room. Different caretakers came over to us. A woman, who looked about 55 came to me. "Hell," she said. "I am Mrs. Jamesfield. You know my daughter, Zena." My eyes widened when she said that. "Yeah I know Zena. Is she here?" I asked. "Yes, she is. I was called by the Naboo Council to take care of a family that had just escaped the Starkiller Base." After we got fixed up, Levi took us to the end of the palace. Speeders waited for us there. We all took one and sped into the Forest of Naboo. As we were walking through the forest, Kel said something truly terrifying. "Someone is here." We heard a lightsaber go off. Everyone turned around and saw him. Kylo Ren. Cole, Garnet, Kel and I all got out our lightsabers. A flurry of red, pink, yellow, cyan and green filled the air. He suddenly came running towards us. Cole confronted him. They clashed their blades together and a flurry of sparks came spewing out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"They both furiously clashed at each other for a few seconds. Cole managed to get a little swipe in on his skin and give him a burning scar. "Agh!" he yelled. He retracted his blade and started to retreat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 30.8px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;""You are all fools. The First Order will rise. I will finish what my grandfather started!" He disappeared into the forest, and that was the last of Kylo Ren we would see for a while. "What a creep," Garnet blurted, uncomfortable. " Yea," replied Kel. "C'mon. We gotta get to the outer rim. His trackers can't find us there."/p 


	5. The Outer RimEpilogue

"Your passenger liner will be waiting for you in Bay One," said Levi. "Safe journey to the Outer Rim." So we stepped onto the landing bay and headed onto the cramped ship. Mom and Dad stayed on Naboo. We went to an empty part of the stars and Cole hit the hyperdrive. We saw the stars shoot out and we went flying into hyperspace. We reached the Outer Rim. Cole took us to a place called The First Jedi Temple. It was very green and the islands were surrounded by water. We all stepped off the ship and gazed at its glory. "Nice, " said, Garnet. "Uh-huh," said Kel. "This is where we are all going to train," said Cole. "Now, Sal. Focus on that rock." I focused on a medium sized rock. "Now, channel your inner Jedi." I focused real hard on the rock, and it raised into the air. I then slowly put it down. I smirked as I heard the rest of them cheer wildly.

Epilogue

 _Sal and the gang have trained near the First Jedi Temple for 3 and a half years. Salvatore's Force skills have improved. He now masters a double sided, cyan colored lightsaber. A mysterious letter reached them. It read "Dear Salvatore DeSange and friends,_

 _I am wishing for you all to come to Mos Eisley on Tatooine. I have a Padawan who is in need of training. The Force calls to you, Salvatore._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Avin Dimordo"_

 _Salvatore and the others took their ships to the Mos Eisley on Tatooine, which is not too far away from Salvatore's old home..._

 _To be continued..._


End file.
